Diseases, such as, but not limited to, salmonella, often are found in chickens and poultry, such as those found on a chicken farm. Additionally, bacteria, such as, but not limited to, e coli, has also been found on farms. Thus, there is a need to eliminate or reduce these and other diseases and bacteria from farms and other locations. The present invention is directed to addressing this problem and also helps to purify drinking water systems and other system and provides a system and method for generating or extracting active elemental iodine and introducing the elemental iodine back into a drinking water system. The use of the elemental iodine generated by the present invention method and system may also be beneficial for treating medical problems and for other uses.